Hidden Tiger & Crouching Dragon
by RMB
Summary: Kate Austen Liu is the CEO of the Hong Kong branch of her stepfather's publishing company and Sawyer wants to expand to the Chinese market. When they meet the atmosphere gets heated instantly......
1. Lost in Translation

**01 – Lost in Translation**

He had to kill her. There was no way around it. Cold-blooded murder was just about the only thing he felt like doing at the moment. He wanted her to suffer like he was suffering. A taxi. A frigging taxi in Hong Kong. Damn, had that woman ever taken a taxi in Hong Kong? Had she ever tried to take a taxi when the driver only spoke bloody Chinese? He doubted it. Why Hong Kong? Why had he chosen Hong Kong? He could've had France. He could already imagine himself charming a lovely little French woman in a bar in Paris's Quartier Latin. She'd have dark blonde hair and a mysterious yet extremely sexy way about her that would just be driving him crazy by now. He could see her blowing smoke out of her lovely red mouth when she was smoking some strange French brand of cigarettes. They would have red wine and dinner and afterwards he would take her home and she would say, in a very sexy French accent: "Do you want to come up?"

But no. He wasn't in Paris, he was in Hong Kong. He'd have to kill his associates, too, for suggesting to expand to the Chinese market. "China is the future, Sawyer" they had said. "Future my ass…" he grumbled and leaned back into the back seat of the taxi. Somehow he'd managed to get the driver driving and he was still hoping into the right direction. He just wanted his assistant to be here right now. How could she have left him alone in this crazy part of the world? She'd been his assistant for more than 8 years now and he really owed her a lot. The lovely middle-aged woman was constantly keeping an eye on him, she was more of a mother figure than an assistant really. Rose Henderson was about the loveliest person he knew. She knew perfectly when he was in need of a strong coffee and she could sense when he needed whiskey instead of the black and hot brew. She managed his meetings with ease, left him alone when he was angry and told him to shut up when he was over-reacting. He loved that woman.

He hated that woman. Why the hell wasn't she here with him? He felt helpless. Ridiculous. He was a grown man, he could manage on his own and after all, it was Rose's wedding anniversary and his soft side just couldn't force her to come with him when that meant she couldn't spend her anniversary with her husband. God, that woman had made him soft. He remembered a time when people were scared of him, when his employees were glad if they didn't have to talk to him. But not Rose. Sometimes he even felt grounded by her. She had a strange force over him, but somehow he liked it. He didn't have any family in New York and not even back home in Georgia and his sloppy side just liked to know that at least someone cared about him.

But now Rose wasn't here and he'd have to manage on his own. A taxi, a frigging taxi. Sawyer sighed heavily and hoped that this taxi ride would soon be over. He could only hope that things would get better in this heated and humid place. He had talked to the assistant of Mandarin Book's boss and he knew that at least she spoke English. Her English had been borderline perfect and he suspected that she must have been to the United States quite a few times. She had a slight West Coast accent about her and he wondered if she was one of those San Francisco Chinatown gals. At home they speak Chinese but when not at home they wear too short skirts and too much make-up. Sawyer smiled to himself. He could use a little female company on his trip. Maybe that Lin Liu guy, the boss of Mandarin Books, had some valuable advice. A knowing smirk that let his dimples appear emerged on his face.

"Bà….." Kate started in perfect Chinese. But the familiar word didn't stop the man on the other end of the phone line. The deep and authoritative male voice kept talking in Chinese and Kate didn't get a chance to interrupt. She knew that when Chan Liu was talking he was not to be interrupted. As usually he was babbling on about duty and professionalism and all Kate could do was lie back in her chair and pop her feet on the table. If her father knew the sloppy way she was behaving he would surely roll his eyes and hiss something about how a decent young woman should behave but luckily for Kate, he wasn't here, but in San Francisco. After 3 years as the CEO of the Hong Kong branch her dad still thought she needed a babysitter. Ridiculous. She was great at what she was doing and he knew it, he just couldn't let go.

"Dad" Kate finally started in English, "you know well enough that I'm the best asset you have in the Chinese market so please, Dad, give me a break!" On the other end of the line her father sighed. "Kate, you really shouldn't talk to your old man like that, but I forgive you, because you're right, damn it. " Kate giggled loudly and put her feet back to the ground. "Dad, don't worry, I'll manage just fine, all right? He's an American not a Sumo wrestler so I know I can take him, okay?" Now it was her father who laughed. "Alright, now prepare yourself for the meeting and see that the guy arrives safely. Oh and Kate? Be nice!" Kate only smiled when she heard her father hang up. She was scribbling something on her notepad when her assistant and best friend Lucy entered her office with a big smile on her face.

"Seems like your dad is giving you a hard time again, huh?" Kate smiled widely. Lucy sat down beside her and offered her a big cup of coffee. "Lucy, you've just saved my day! Thanks! And yes, my dad is nagging again!" Kate said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Lucy smiled back knowingly: "He doesn't think you can handle the American, right? If he knew how many Americans you've already handled, he wouldn't……" "Lucy!!" Kate exclaimed shocked. "Don't you dare tell him anything from college or I'll have to kill you. Got it? What happens in Berkeley, stays in Berkeley, right?" Now it was Lucy's turn to smile knowingly. "Okay, okay, I won't tell him about Jason, Drew, Peter, Luis and Nick. And I'll definitely shut up about Tom and Andy and Paul. And he won't know about Rick, Kevin and Daniel, so don't worry!"

Kate stared at Lucy with equal amounts of shock and anger. How the hell could Lucy remember all those names when even Kate herself couldn't? But Lucy was damn wrong if she thought she prevailed. So Kate just smirked and started her own list of accusations: "Oh Luce, how could you forget Michael? Or Jin, Jack, Matt and Andrew? Or maybe you've forgotten about Ash and Charlie? And don't tell me you don't remember Eric? Damn, you really did well in that class, Luce!" Lucy only smirked when her phone rang mercilessly. With a roll of her eyes she answered it. "Miss Zhang? This is Rose Henderson, Mr Ford's PA. I'd like to inform you that his plane arrived an hour ago and that he'll probably be on your premises within the next 30 minutes." Rose Henderson's voice was kind and soothing and Lucy had talked to her a few times before and genuinely liked the elderly lady. "Thanks Rose, thanks a lot. I'll be down immediately to make sure he doesn't get lost in translation and I'll inform Miss Liu immediately so that everything will be ready asap." With a kind smile on her face Lucy exchanged greetings with the woman on the phone and hung up.

"Lost in translation, Luce? Are you kidding me?" Kate asked mockingly. "Actually, I'm not, Katie. The guy doesn't speak one word of Chinese and according to his assistant Rose he's as helpless as a baby without her" Lucy said softly. Kate knew exactly what Lucy was implying and somehow the idea appealed tremendously. "Lucy Zhang, I can't believe what you're suggesting! I am truly appalled!" Kate answered with her best shock-mock-expression and her fake British accent. Lucy laughed histerically and got up: "Come on Lin Liu, get over yourself and get down for the American! You know, he's helpless!" Kate joined the crazy laughs of her friend and got up. Together the two women walked to the elevator and began their journey from the 43rd floor to the ground floor.

Sawyer watched the taxi drive away and sighed. Finally, after a journey which had seemed endless he was at his final destination, the Mandarin Books Building. It was a huge glass construction but for someone who lived in New York City it seemed like just another meaningless skyscraper. With a sigh of exhaustion he took his suitcase and made his way towards the giant glass box. When he entered the foyer he felt the cool air hit him and immediately felt relief. The hot and humid August air outside had already been killing him slowly and cruelly and the fact that the whole building seemed to be air-conditioned lifted his spirits enormously. He put his suitcase down for a moment to wipe his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and took a deep breath.

On the other side of the hall Lucy was wetting her lips with her tongue. Kate was still on her knees beside her rummaging in one of the drawers of the front desk looking for God knows what. "Katie, get up, I promise, you won't regret it" Lucy said in hushed tones. "Luce, just hang on a second, I'm looking for something" Kate answered annoyed. Lucy couldn't understand her friend. A few moments ago the most gorgeous man had walked in and Kate was still rummaging in a drawer. Was the woman out of her mind? "Kate, damn it, we haven't send Zhiyi away for a break for nothing and the hunk of the month has just walked in so please, get up!" At these harsh words Kate looked up at her friend with a smug look on her face.

When she got up and looked into the hall she was speechless. 6 foot and two inches sun-tanned suit-clad prime meat. Kate had never been one to deny herself pleasure but this man was probably the most gorgeous thing she'd ever laid eyes on. Broad shoulders, beach blond hair, gorgeous dimples. Her heartbeat accelerated immediately and she turned towards her friend Lucy: "Luce, didn't you say he might get lost in translation? You know, I think I've just developed a serious case of helper's syndrome!" And with these words Kate made her way through the foyer and towards the oh so lost person standing in the foyer.


	2. Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf

**02 – Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf**

He had heard her long before he saw her. The heels of her shoes were clicking loudly through the whole foyer. Click, Click, click. The sound was highly unnerving. Click, click, click. Click my fucking ass, Sawyer thought. He was faster and faster running out of patience and didn't have nerves for annoying noises or the corresponding female. He was scanning the room for the origin of the clicking when he saw a deep black pair of Mary Janes head into his direction. He'd always had a thing for women who could wear a pair of Mary Janes. Not every woman was made for this kind of shoes. You had to be graceful, painfully beautiful and cold and decisive. A woman only had to walk a few feet and you could see if she was made for Mary Janes or not. This woman was.

Sawyer's gaze had merely reached her knees and he knew that this woman was the perfect example of a Mary Jane. The silky material of her pale and flesh-colored tights (or was it stockings? He desperately hoped so….) clung to her perfect legs like a second skin. A few perfectly measured tiny inches above her knees floated silky blue material that, if you let your gaze wander higher, was dancing around her hips with graceful ease. Only a few inches higher the azure gown clung to her firm breasts way too erotically and Sawyer swallowed down the tight knot of something that terribly resembled arousal. Where the dress ended just above the swell of Mary Jane's beautiful and not too ostentatious cleavage her soft and milky skin began.

Sawyer felt his heartbeat quicken yet again and was truly astounded at how aroused he could become without having even seen her face. Down her neck hung a delicate silver necklace. Sooner or later he would have to take the time to pay attention to what exactly the little pendant was, but his gaze was already transfixed to the most sensual pair of lips he'd ever seen. He wanted to touch, to kiss, to lick and nibble. He could imagine the softness, could see how she'd look pouted after having kissed her thoroughly. Her nose was a little pointy and close to perfect. Now only her eyes were left to be explored by his inquisitive gaze. Green depths. There was no other way to describe those mesmerizing orbs. She was wearing black eyeliner to define the intensity even more. Her deep brown hair was tied up in a tight knot but it didn't lessen her incredibly female and beautiful look at all. The first coherent thought that came to Sawyer's thoughts was: "I'm wrecked."He had never felt like this about a woman before. He'd had his share of girls, women and those, one could only describe as whores, but never had one taken him aback like this.

On closer inspection Kate felt her hopes and wishes confirmed. He was tall, taller than her father and definitely taller than most of the men living in Hong Kong. His shoulders had the perfect width to cuddle against and she was already imagining herself captured in his grip, his strong arms holding her close to the place where his heart was beating like mad. The top buttons of his blue shirt were open and Kate imagined how it would feel to let her hand touch the skin beneath. What would it feel like to let her small fingers open a few more buttons to reveal and revel in what lay beneath. Taut muscles, tanned skin. Kate knew her pulse was quickening indecently but she couldn't help it. His chin and lower cheeks were covered with short stubble that made him look dangerous, like a bad boy on the run. Kate had always had a thing for the bad guys, but this one was definitely different. His blueish eyes said something entirely else than his body language.

His body was proud, strong, sexy and certain. But his eyes were vulnerable and begging for understanding, begging for hold and support and most of all for love. Kate was slightly confused. It seemed like two hearts were beating in this man's chest. One of them was the side that everyone got to see, the hard businessman, the guy who got what he wanted, how he wanted it and when he wanted it. A person that didn't ask questions but told others what to do. Someone who didn't let his feelings show, who made everyone believe he had none. But this little spark in his eyes, a mere hint of something else entirely, told Kate stories of an entirely different person. A tale of someone who got hurt. Who was still hurting and bleeding and fighting with his demons, desperately struggling to find a way to survive this world without getting hurt any more. His eyes were those of a little boy lost in this world without anyone to hold on to. Kate wondered what had happened to him to make him hide the little boy in his eyes and try to make everyone believe he was something else.

Until she couldn't bear his look anymore. Boyish, sexy and mocking. Kate noticed his stare, slowly wandering from her legs, to her hips, her breasts, her lips, up to her eyes until his were looking straight into hers with a sudden glint of fire and – something else. To hell with the traumatized child, the guy was checking her out openly and without shame and was giving her a self-sufficient smirk. Screw the arrogant bastard who thought he could have her within the blink of an eye. Kate decided that if he could play cool and sexy and oh so arrogant, so could she. Kate put her right hand on her hip, put on her sexiest smile, gave him a patronizing look and said: "Lost, Cowboy?" The look of shock and anger in his eyes were reward enough, it proved that, even though she hadn't started fully yet, she was already pissing him off, big time.

Sawyer felt the anger crawl back upon him. He'd been enjoying her beauty, was literally reveling in her eyes, her lips and everything else but the woman didn't have anything better to do than give him a smirk and laugh about him. Nobody was laughing about him. He'd show her. "Why, sugar? You wanna help me find my way? Or did you lose your way in this big and scary building, Cinderella? You want me to kill the evil witch?" Sawyer let his dimples and his most arrogant expression show and looked directly in to her green eyes trying to ignore how beautiful they were. Kate was smiling inwardly. If he was game than so was she. "I'd rather worry about the big bad wolf if I were you, Cowboy. You want me to guard you through the dark forest to meet him?" Kate smiled smugly knowing he'd be annoyed. The man was simply too handsome for his own good and obviously knew it, too. Dangerous combination. Sawyer thought about a sneaky answer for a split second when he realized that he'd just been offered an elevator ride with little sexy riding hood. He flashed her a grin. "Would be my pleasure, sweetcheeks."

--

Mistake. Big terrible major mistake. He was too close. She could literally smell him. Musky cologne mixed with a hint of sweat. Sexy. Dangerous. Wrong. Kate was beginning to breathe hard and she was damn sure he knew. It had to be the elevator. Had it always been this small? Too small. Way too small. The damn thing was deliberately moving slowly, wasn't it? Kate knew that she shouldn't feel like that. She was always composed, could always control her emotions, never yelled or cried, could handle her liquor like no one else could, she just couldn't be falling for a total stranger. Sex starved. That's what she was, that was the answer to all of this, wasn't it? Only a few more seconds. The elevator had to reach the right floor sooner or later. Sooner, she hoped. Later, she knew.

Sawyer felt the heat come from her body. She was hot. Literally. Her body was heating up the small cubicle like a fire. He wanted to shrug off his jacket and his shirt. He wanted to run his hands up her soft thighs, up her back and slowly open that dress. No. Wrong line of thought. She was probably the Big Bad Wolf's assistant. Don't screw her. Don't touch her. Just don't. Sawyer noticed a little drop of sweat running from her neck lower. And lower. Touch her. Kiss her. Screw her for God's sake. This is the smallest elevator ever, right? Is the damn thing moving? Touch her. The elevator isn't moving. Touch her. If this damned thing is actually moving it's the slowest thing in the history of elevators. Touch her. Just how many floors can one single building have? Touch her. No. Touch her. I said no, damn it. Touch her, you idiot. No! Yes! No!

Suddenly Sawyer turned towards her and grabbed her hard and unexpected. He shoved her into the wall of the elevator and barely managed to hit the emergency halt button. The elevator stopped abruptly and Kate gasped. Everything was moving fast now. Sawyer was grinding his hips into hers with full force one hand resting on the wall just inches away from her head the other gripping her hip almost violently. He was breathing hard. But so was she. She could feel his breath on her lips and just wanted him to close these last few inches between them. "Sawyer" he whispered. "Kate" she answered back and this was enough for both of them. Sawyer crushed his lips down on hers trying to take everything immediately. His lips were hard and soft at the same time, ravishing hers, pulling and sucking and licking. He darted his tongue forward, devoured the feel of it, explored, touched. Kate couldn't move. This was too much. Only a few seconds more and she would burn alive and nothing would be left of her. Sawyer was everywhere. His full length was pressed against her and his mouth did things to her she'd never been dreaming of. The hand on her hips was moving over her dressed body with a wanton need and was trying to find access to her naked skin. Suddenly she felt it slide over her thigh, higher, higher. She wanted higher. She wanted deeper. She wanted more. So much more.


	3. Rush Hour

**03 – Rush Hour**

Lace. Tight lace over soft skin. It was almost enough to drive him over the edge. He'd known she'd be wearing stockings. A woman with Mary Janes ought to wear black lace stockings. Sawyer's right hand was softly running over the spot where the lace ended and her skin began. It was so soft Sawyer completely forgot where he was. He wanted to feel her, taste her, dip into her. She was yielding to him. Her body was responding to his with full force. Her hips were grinding back into his causing a certain part of his body to yell with need. Sawyer knew that if he didn't do anything about that soon he'd burst. One of Kate's hands was painfully tugging at his tie. She wanted him closer. Impossibly close. Her other hand was on his back, under his shirt. She'd pulled it out frantically wanting to touch skin wherever she could. There were way too many clothes between them. It should be skin on skin. It should be touching and licking and rubbing but Kate's blue dress suddenly seemed to be too long and Sawyer's suit surely had too long sleeves and simply too many items.

Kate was so overwhelmed with the heat in the small elevator she thought she'd melt away in an instant. She'd need more, soon. Sawyer swiftly lifted the leg he'd been exploring up and around his waist. He could almost feel the heat come from her core begging for him, wanting him. Kate let her head fall back against the wall in ecstasy. Her whole body, every fiber was succumbing to his every touch. He was dominating her, his strong arms finally scooping her up grabbing her other leg and wrapping it around his waist. Kate wrapped her hands around his neck trying to hold onto him for support while Sawyer was ravishing her neck with kisses and small bites that were driving her crazy. "Sawyer" Kate sighed hoarsely into his ear and felt his lower body being pressed even harder against hers while one of his hands travelled higher grabbing one of her breasts and caressing it through her blue dress.

Sawyer could feel her nipple harden from his touch even through the material of her dress and the black lace bra he was sure lay underneath. What he'd give to kiss and nibble on those little rosy buds. His neither regions were screaming for attention even louder and he knew he'd have to take her there and then if he didn't want to explode with sexual frustration. He let his lips crush down on hers again, licking and biting as much as he could. Kate let her hands tug at his hair and pulled his head back and stared into his eyes with blunt and wanton need. Sawyer flinched a little at the sweet pain and pleasure she was creating inside of him. His vision was already starting to get blurry and all he could make out was her green depths and the heat of her body that surrounded him. "Fuck me, Sawyer…" she whispered and then everything burned up.

Kate was vigorously biting his lower lip moaning sweet little sounds into his mouth while she frantically undid his belt. Sawyer reached behind her with his hands to unzip her dress while he pushed his growing erection harder into her core keeping her pinned against the wall of the elevator. Kate groaned heavily at the sensation which aroused Sawyer even more. He impatiently drug the straps of her dress down to reveal sexy black lace He immediately crushed his lips down to her breasts softly biting on her hardened peaks but only for a few sweet seconds because Kate was already pulling at his tie again to bring him up for another kiss. She brought her hands down to his waist again pulling the shirt out fully and finally she unbuttoned his pants. In the meanwhile Sawyer had one of his hands on her inner thigh slowly driving her crazy with light strokes that he moved higher and closer to her center with every circle. He was only mere inches away from the place where she wanted him so desperately when a loud alarm sound made them both jump.

Sawyer soon had an annoyed look on his face while Kate frowned knowingly. "Damn…" she mouthed barely audibly while Sawyer let go of her body ever so slowly. Kate let her feet slide down and touch the ground again, her legs shaky. The sharp alarm sound was still coming out of the emergency speaker and Sawyer tried hitting some buttons to make it shut up. "It's no use Cowboy, the alarm sound can only be controlled from the maintenance room downstairs. We're gonna have to put up with it until someone down there turns it off" Kate said sternly. Sawyer watched her straighten her clothes and her hair again with a frown. That woman was too composed, she knew something he didn't and it turned Sawyer's sexual frustration into anger. "You know something about this, sweetcheeks?" he said annoyed while he moved to button his pants. Kate checked her watch and sighed. 4.16 pm. Fourteen minutes before her scheduled meeting with Ford and she'd already managed to get into his pants. Not his boxers yet, but there were still fourteen minutes to go. But judging from the look on his face – pissed off to the point where he'd choke her until she apologized for whatever crime he was thinking she'd committed – he obviously wasn't ready to get into HER panties now. Kate smiled at him knowingly. There was only one person who wouldn't like her being with some guy in an elevator and who knew the maintenance guy well enough to make him turn on the alarm.

Damn that person, who was constantly interfering with her life. But apparently that person had a good enough reason for drastic measures and Kate was dying to find out what reason that could be. But for now she had to give the annoyed Southerner an answer. For a split second she was thinking about acting unaware and innocent but that'd never been a role that suited her well. She wouldn't get him naked into her bed right now, but a woman still liked a challenge. And damn, did Kate like THAT challenge. "Well, Cowboy, either somebody doesn't like the elevator heated up or the damn building is actually burning down. Your choice which one would annoy you more." Damn woman. First she had mocked him and annoyed him then she'd gotten him all hot and needy while she was yielding and melting into him making soft little moans that had been driving him crazy. And now she'd gone back to mocking him? Was the damn woman crazy? Was she some kinky version of a praying mantis that made men all hot and bothered until she had them exactly where she wanted them: the boiling point. That'd be the point she'd snap and drive the dagger right into the guy's heart. Sawyer hated women who were playing games. He wanted his women straightforward, he wanted them to say what they wanted not the opposite hoping he would read their minds. He hated women like that and it ate at his pride that he'd been thinking she was any different. Sawyer checked his watch.

4.20 pm. His meeting with Lin Liu, the boss of Mandarin books was scheduled for 4.30 pm. Ten more minutes to either fuck the woman or literally fuck the woman. He still wanted her, she was still achingly beautiful but her attitude was pissing him off more and more. He'd have to teach her a lesson or two, but that could wait, first he should pay attention to his business with the Chinese guy. With a final smirk he straightened his tie and pushed the emergency halt button of the elevator again. The alarm sound instantly stopped and the machine set into motion again. Twelve more floors. Enough. Sawyer turned to Kate again. Her back was still to the wall of the elevator and even though she looked composed and decent again she was still a little flushed. He'd done that. He trapped her between his body and the wall and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Kate looked disturbed. What was he doing now? Hadn't he been giving her the third degree and a look to kill a few minutes ago? Another kiss was placed on her other cheek. Sawyer searched her eyes with his intense stare. "Gonna finish that later, sugar. I'm gonna fuck all the attitude out of you" he whispered into her ear before placing another achingly soft kiss on her lips. A few seconds later he turned away and the doors of the elevators opened. With a final look and a smile towards Kate he walked out of the elevator and into the office of Mandarin books. Kate was still standing in the elevator looking flushed and astonished. Attitude? He thought she was the one with an attitude? "Attitude my ass!" Kate growled and left the elevator and headed into the direction of her private office which was conveniently the opposite direction Sawyer had just strolled away to. Attitude. She'd show him.


	4. The Story of Schlauraffen Land

**04 – The Story of Schlauraffen Land**

Kate pushed the door shut behind her and took a deep breath trying to calm her anger a little. She'd have to work fast now if she didn't want Ford to find out everything just yet. She had plans for the guy, and she was planning on seeing them through and not even her best friend would stop her this time, because this time it was different. Kate didn't know how yet, but it was. She rushed to her desk and pushed the intercom. "Lucy, first you make sure Ford gets into the conference room safe and sound and WITHOUT so much as a word of you, then you'll offer him something to drink and you'll be all nice and decent and then, then you'll get your DAMN ASS in here!" She was yelling. Kate never yelled. She was ought to be composed, but something had managed to make her temper boil. With a heated expression she sat down in her big office chair and checked her watch. 4.25 pm. Five more minutes until she'd have to see him again, look into his steel blue eyes again. He did something to her but Kate didn't want to think about that too much. She could still feel the heat that had been coming from his skin. The way he had touched her was rough, urgent, primal at best. But she had liked it, oh hell she'd even loved it. No matter how many guys she'd slept with in her past, handsome guys, sensitive guys, tough guys, desperate guys, Sawyer seemed to be a whole new league and Kate only wanted to find out if she was ready for this rise.

She rummaged through her drawer until she found her pocket mirror and lipstick. She looked more than obviously flushed – she looked had, even though she hadn't been. Damn. What would I look like if we'd actually done it, Kate thought. She quickly applied some lipstick and put a strand of hair behind her ear when the door opened and Lucy walked in with an unreadable expression on her face. She walked towards Kate's desk and sat down in one of the chairs. Kate put the lipstick and mirror back into the drawer and shot her an angry look. "You! How dare you interfere like that? You went down to the maintenance guy and told him to turn on the alarm? Have you gone completely mad, Luce?" Lucy took an exasperated breath."Kate, have you totally forgotten about last time? You were desperate and angry because your dad was giving you a hard time and that jackass whose name I won't even dignify with mentioning had just dumped you. You went into a bar got drunk like a sailor and hooked up with the first guy you set eyes on. You ended up getting fucked in the dirty restroom of a damn bar, Kate. And may I remind you? You hated yourself for weeks after this. I was just trying to protect you, honey." Lucy's voice was steady and calm and it helped soothe some of Kate's initial anger.

Kate clenched her jaw. "You were encouraging it, Lucy, you said I should make sure he doesn't get lost in fucking translation!" Lucy looked at her with a stern expression. "Yeah Kate, I thought you might get to know the guy, have a little fun, but you were going in for the kill!" Her voice was concerned which made Kate realize that Lucy was in fact serious. She took another calming breath and looked at her best friend. "I know you're worried Lucy, but there's something different about this guy and even though you might say I'm fooling myself and I probably am, I don't care. I've been sulking long enough, Luce, I deserve a little fun and even though I know you only did this to protect me and I thank you for that because you're the best friend anyone could have, I'm not backing out, sorry Luce." Kate's voice was steady again, determined and all boss-like. Lucy knew that when Kate was talking like that, there was no arguing. She'd have to take more drastic measures, but for now, she'd just shut up. Kate checked her watch again. 4.30 pm. Time to go. She smiled temptingly and got up. "See you later, Luce" and with these words she left the room.

--

Sawyer checked his watch. 4.30 pm. That Lin Liu guy would arrive any second. Somehow he was a little intimidated. Normally he was never scared of anything, he'd had enough shit in his life to cope with to play scared kitten, but something about the behavior of his assistant Lucy made his insides jump. SHE had been scared and that was never a good sign. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably when it hit him. Wait a minute, if THAT had been Lucy, who the hell was the beautiful woman in the elevator? He'd been thinking she was Lucy but apparently she wasn't. But who was she if not the scary Chinese guy's assistant? Mistake, bad mistake. It was never good not to know your turf and Sawyer had just blindfoldedly jumped into foreign waters. "Damn" he hissed with clenched teeth when suddenly the door opened and a distinctive pair of Mary Janes walked into the room.

Sawyer's mouth would've fallen open if he hadn't composed himself. What the fuck is she doing here, he asked himself. Kate smiled at him friendly and sat down in the chair opposite of him. She put a pile of files down on the table in front of her, took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. Sawyer eyed her curiously. Was she another assistant? Wasn't the big guy going to make it? Her expression was composed and unreadable and Sawyer decided to play along. He let a smirk appear on his face that displayed his dimples and of which he knew the effect it had on women of all ages. Kate looked at him intensely and smiled back. He was game. Again. She'd show him. She licked her lips seductively and blinked at him which caused the blood in Sawyer's veins to heat up way too much for an afternoon meeting. What was that woman doing? He was thinking about a sneaky remark when she got up and offered him her right hand: "Good afternoon Mr. Ford, my name is Katherine Austen Liu, but around here people simply call me Lin Liu, I believe we have a meeting scheduled for 4.30 pm. It's my pleasure to meet you."

WHAT THE FUCK?? The thoughts only raced through Sawyer's head. She was Lin Liu? Lin Liu wasn't a fat old Chinese guy? At first Sawyer didn't know what to think or feel. He was surprised, shocked even, but he was also somehow angry at her, pissed even but there was this other part inside of him that was just painfully aroused by the whole idea. She was the boss of Mandarin books. Sawyer quickly took her hand and shook it trying his best to hide his shocked expression and obviously succeeding. "Pleasure's all mine, Miss Liu" he said with his honey drawl that he knew would soon drive her crazy again. They both sat down again unsure what do say or do next but both trying their best not to let the other know. Kate was the first to speak again. "The Mandarin Books corporation is very pleased to have you here Mr. Ford. Your expansion towards the Asian market will surely be a successful one and we are indeed looking forward to doing business with you as we still lack market on the east coast of the United States." Kate's voice was all business-like and serious and for a moment Sawyer wondered if this was indeed the same woman as in the elevator mere minutes ago. The both seemed so different he was flabbergasted. The woman in front of him was composed, serious, knew exactly what she was doing and was prepared to use all means possible to get what she wanted. The woman from the elevator on the other had had been unleashed, wild, uncontrolled and not giving a fuck about consequences.

When he was about to say something equally boring and business-like the phone in the huge conference room rang and Kate hesitated only a mere second before answering it. She talked in perfect Chinese for a few moments – which Sawyer found extremely enticing – before she put the handset down and switched to speakerphone. "Dad, this is James Ford, the owner and CEO of Ford Books. Mr. Ford, this is Chan Liu, incorporator of Mandarin Books, CEO of the San Francisco branch and my father." Sawyer sensed slight discomfort in Kate's voice. It was obvious that her father still had a say in all things business and apparently private, too, which made the brunette uncomfortable. 

"Mr. Ford" Chan Liu began in an equally accent-free English "I'm very pleased that you've decided to take the long journey to Hong Kong. This town is quite an experience and I truly hope you'll come to love it as much as I do." Sawyer smiled smugly. "I've already had a glimpse of a few very enticing things, Mr. Liu and I do hope I'll have enough time to gain deeper insight." Kate shot him a killer look. "I'm being told the meetings with the associates only start tomorrow, so why don't you show Mr. Ford around town, Katie? Make sure he gets to see the finer parts of Hong Kong, see to his well-being, alright? Mr. Ford, it was my pleasure and I hope we get to meet each other in person in the future. Enjoy your stay in Hong Kong and if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask my daughter." An even wider smirk appeared on Sawyer's face. "Thanks a lot Mr. Liu." "Bye, Katie, Mr. Ford." "Bye, Dad".

Kate looked at Sawyer with a genuine smile that instantly turned into a serious expression again. "Which hotel are you staying at, Mr. Ford?" she asked with her steel cold business voice. For a split second Sawyer was unsure what she was suggesting but decided to play it cool as well. "The Mandarin Oriental" he said. Kate nodded. "Alright. How about I'll ask Lucy to get you a driver to your hotel and I pick you up at 7? I'll have a table reserved at the Café Deco and you can enjoy the best view over town while having the best sea food in Hong Kong. What do you think?" Sawyer was astonished, she was doing as ordered, the woman from the elevator never would've done that but it only heightened his interest to find out what it would take to bring the wild and unleashed Kate out again. With another smirk he simply said: "Would be my pleasure" and watched an unreadable Kate leave the room.


	5. The Silk Road

**05 – The Silk Road**

Kate took another look at her reflection in the mirror. Without wanting to be narcistic she had to admit to herself that she simply looked great. She'd put on her favorite green dress. It had been a present from her Mom a few years ago when her parents had decided to go back to the United States. Her Mom had given it to her and had said she should keep it for a special occasion for someone who was special. Kate had instantly loved the emerald dream of a dress and had carefully stowed it away in her closet where it had been waiting all these years. Kate didn't really know why she'd pulled it out now. Sawyer shouldn't be someone special, he shouldn't be worth the special dress. But a gut feeling had made her chose it and now there was no going back. It was moss green silk and went all the way down to the floor. The front wasn't really spectacular as it had only little embroidery and the neck line wasn't pretty low either but the real eye-catcher was the back. The dress had really thin straps that went down over her whole back down to where the silky material of the dress began again, mere inches above her rear end. Her whole back was on display and even though she knew she had an excellent figure she was a little nervous about the reaction she would get.

She wasn't really worried about the general reaction from other men. She knew the sort of men that lived in Hong Kong. Either it was shy and decent Asians who would never appreciate such a revealing dress in public or it was Americans who would suggest a lot more than a drink. But most of all she was worried about Sawyer's reaction. He was hot, there was no doubting that more than obvious fact and she felt herself longing for him, her body aching everywhere he'd touched her before. And he obviously found her tempting too, otherwise he wouldn't have said what he had said. "Gonna finish that later" the words were ringing in Kate's head like a mantra. She wanted him to finish what he'd begun in the elevator that afternoon. She even needed him to. She hadn't had someone kiss her in a long time and if she was honest to herself she hadn't had someone kiss her quite like that ever. She checked her reflection for one last time and smiled at herself encouragingly before she took her purse and left her apartment.

--

When Sayid, her driver and also the only person she trusted her life with, pulled out in front of the Mandarin Oriental Sawyer was already waiting outside. Sayid slowed down the car and looked at her over his shoulder. His genuine smile calmed her down considerably. "He doesn't seem to be too intimidating, Kate, why are you so nervous then?" he asked with his distinct Iraqi accent that she loved. Kate shyly smiled at the man with the dark curls and pondered her answer. "I don't know Sayid, he just…..I don't know, there's something about him that makes me nervous." Sayid gave her an encouraging look and tried to hide his concerns for her. He had been in charge of her security ever since she turned eighteen and through the years they had become close friends. He knew almost everything about her and even though he didn't approve of all her doings he always had her back. He had seen her in college and had witnessed her promotion to CEO and the accompanying loss of her parents to the United States. He'd been there to hold her when she was crying at the airport and he had been there to calm her down when she'd been about to smash her ex-boyfriend's face to pieces with her bare fists. He knew and loved her like a sister and was concerned about her insecurity. He didn't really know her like that since she barely let her softer side out and he feared that she was more than vulnerable like this. But it was his job to make her feel safe so he smiled at her reassuringly and said: "You will be fine, Kate and if something shouldn't go the right way you know how to reach me." Kate smiled back at him. "Thanks Sayid, but don't worry, I think Sawyer is perfectly able to get me home safe and sound and if he turns out to be a total scum, which he better won't be since my Dad is extremely keen on doing business with him, I'll give you a call immediately." Sayid shot her his typical 'I'll keep an eye on that guy'-look and turned to open his door and got out of the car. Kate took one last breath and braced herself for the things to come.

Sawyer had spotted the car but hadn't really recognized it as Kate's until a serious looking Arab got out and looked at him sternly. The dark haired driver moved around the car and opened the door of the backseat for him. He got in and sat down opposite of Kate and mere seconds later the car set into motion. He wanted to say something to Kate but when he took a first look at her he found himself bereft of words and was stunned at what he saw. If he had thought she was beautiful this afternoon he didn't find any words to describe the way she looked now. Her hair wasn't straight and silky anymore. It was curly and wild and she had pinned it up loosely yet elegantly. There was a small emerald butterfly somewhere between the chestnut curls which gave her a fairy touch. She had applied dark eye liner again which gave her a wicked and extremely sexy look and a soft pink lipstick that made her lips look like candy. But the thing that truly killed all doubt or questions inside Sawyer's mind was her dress. It was a moss green vision that more than perfectly matched her eyes. It wasn't too spectacularly cut nor had it ostentatious accessories but it seemed truly and only created for her to wear. He was dying to see her when she got up and the silky material would flow down her body with ease. She smiled at him confidently. "Good evening Mr. Ford" she said and Sawyer got a hint of what she was playing. He decided not to make it easy on her. "Miss Liu, may I say you look absolutely stunning?"

Kate stared into his eyes daring him with everything she had but the bastard obviously knew what she was trying to do and had an unbelievable control over himself. "Thanks" she simply said and leaned back in her seat so he had a better look at her dress and her neckline. Sawyer was breathless at her move. She was obviously not wearing a bra and either freezing or aroused because he could see her pert peaks through the silky green material. He remembered how they had felt when he had kissed and nipped them. He swallowed hard and leaned back as well trying not to stare too obviously. She had beautiful breasts and he was dying to touch them again. However hard he tried, Sawyer didn't manage to take his eyes away from her beautiful body and didn't care if it made her feel uneasy. Kate avoided his eyes and concentrated on the houses and skyscrapers they passed by. If she only dared to look at him once she would jump him and she was sure Sayid wouldn't like that very much. He was checking her out and she could almost feel his eyes undress her and desperately wished it was his hands roaming her body not only his gaze. She felt her body heat up involuntarily and hoped that they would soon arrive at the restaurant because if she had to endure his presence and his overly sexual aura she'd burst.

The atmosphere in the car was tense and it didn't go unnoticed by Sayid. He dared to look into the back mirror and saw Kate breathe heavily and avoid the Southerner's stare. He frowned but resisted the urge to comment on the situation. Instead he accelerated the car a tad and was relieved when he finally pulled out at the Café Deco. Without another word he got out of the car and opened the car door for Kate. With all the grace she could muster she got up and out of the car and was followed by Sawyer who looked more than tense. The view of her back that he had just had had almost been enough to drive him over the edge and he was utterly speechless. "I hope you have a nice evening Miss Liu, Mr. Ford" Sayid said dryly and within a matter of mere seconds he was driving away again. Kate smiled a Sawyer and only got a silent nod as response and together they walked towards the entrance of the restaurant.

--

"Berkely, huh? Well, definitely explains a lot, sweetcheeks" Sawyer said with a smirk. Kate took another sip of her white wine and smiled at him. "Yeah, well, sort of a family tradition, didn't really have a say in that matter, you know." Sawyer dared her to go on with the look on his face and Kate sighed. The atmosphere had drastically improved once they had sat down at their table and after a few glasses of wine and tons of great food they had established a friendly and easy atmosphere. Sawyer had already told her about a drinking trip to Thailand with his best friend Jack on which the surgeon had gotten a tattoo when they both had been terribly drunk. He had, however, forgotten to mention if he'd gotten one himself. "Yeah, well, my parents met at Berkely and they think it's some place of destiny or something, so I had to go there, too. But it wasn't that bad, I had Lucy to keep me company" Kate said with a big smile on her face. She giggled.

Sawyer looked at her with disbelief. She was opening up to him and he wasn't disappointed at what he saw. But a giggle? He wouldn't have thought she'd giggle. "So you and good old Lucy together at Berkely, lemme guess, flowers in your hair, driving the guys wild?" He leaned a little closer and Kate stopped her giggling. "Pretty much, yeah" she sighed more than said and leaned back again. She wasn't finished with her story yet and somehow she wanted him to know and understand. "When my parents met my Mum was already pregnant. My real father had dumped her the moment she told him about her pregnancy and my father instantly hated the guy even though he had never met him. I wasn't planned, I was an accident but my Mum couldn't bring herself to get an abortion. Anyway, to cut a long story short, they fell in love and my dad promised to raise me as his own even though back then both their families weren't too happy with the relationship. They got married a few months after I was born and my dad adopted me, hence the Chinese name to my not very Chinese face." Sawyer watched her with interest, she'd gotten all serious again, all the light and easiness washed away from her beautiful face.

"And how did you end up here when it all began in the States?" he asked with as much seriousness as he found in her face. "My dad was born here but when he was a kid his parents decided to move to the States to live the American dream, you know. He grew up in Chinatown and his parents told him every day that he should live a better life than they had. So he worked really hard, went to college, married my mum when they graduated from college, I was about 2 years old back then, they moved to Hong Kong and he founded Mandarin Books. He didn't want to stay in the States back then and my Mum had studied Asian history, that's how they'd met in the first place, so she was in as soon as he had suggested it. He wanted to make it in the country of his origin before he tried the American market and that's how I ended up here." Kate's voice was lacking the spark he'd come to love so much and he desperately wanted her to lighten up again. "And now you're living it up in Hong Kong, sweetcheeks?" he said with his typical smirk.

Kate instantly knew in which direction his thoughts were headed and was grateful for the change of subject. She leaned slightly forward and rested her chin on the back of her hand. "I can assure you Sawyer, the company has considerably improved in the last 24 hours" Kate said with a hoarse and barely audible voice. Sawyer felt the blood in his body stir. He could sense a come on a mile away and the woman in front of him, the mysterious and sexy goddess in a green dream of a dress had just thrown one into his face. He leaned forward, his face only inches away from hers and felt the heat again. Just like in the elevator that afternoon. Heat everywhere. "You want company, Kate?" Kate nodded almost frantically. "Now?" He could feel her staggered breath on his lips. She nodded again. Sawyer was on edge, if they were at home he already would've scooped her up and would have taken her on that very table. Kate looked at him with dark and sensual eyes. "Bathroom. Now" she said with clenched teeth and got up from the table leaving an equally shocked and aroused Sawyer behind.

--

"Uuuh, careful Sawyer, these walls are hard, you know" Kate groaned when he pressed her hard against the tiles. He smirked at her and kissed her feverishly leaving Kate out of breath. "Not the only thing that's hard, sweetcheeks." Kate giggled again and it aroused Sawyer even more. He deliberately pressed his growing erection against her hips and began tormenting her neck with kisses and bites. It was almost too much for Kate. He was enveloping her with his heat. She wanted more and she didn't want to wait any longer so she frantically pushed down the jacket of his suit and started to work on the buttons of his shirt. He hadn't bothered to wear a tie and she was grateful that she didn't have to undo one now. For a few moments he stopped his assault and looked into her eyes with unconcealed passion and need. His breathing was ragged and his steel blue eyes were dark and wanton.

Kate felt his stare on her and looked into his eyes for a millisecond. Her patience snapped and without further warning she ripped his shirt open and two buttons fell to the floor. Sawyer brought his lips down to hers again. He darted his tongue inside her mouth and moved it against hers with passionate desire. Kate let her hands run over his chest and enjoyed the feel of his taut muscles against her small hands. Sawyer was driving her crazy with his kisses and pressed his now evident arousal harder against her neither regions. They were both more or less fully dressed so Kate began to undo his belt and when Sawyer heard the zipper of his pants he got hold of her hands and held them still. He stared at her again but soon got down to his knees. Kate was confused but when she felt him pull up the fabric of her dress first over her knees and then over her hips as he came up again and lifted one of her legs up and around his waist.

Kate felt his cock against her center, only his boxers and her thin panties between them and groaned into his ear. "Kate, I want you, I want you bad…" he grunted and brought one of his hands between them. He touched her through the lace of her panties and Kate groaned heavily. "Sawyer…..touch me….now….." was all she managed to say and Sawyer was more than ready to comply. He quickly shoved her panties aside and used his thumb to put the right amount of pressure to her clit. He massaged it and his movements became faster with every moan and groan from Kate. She was already wet with need for him and even though Sawyer wanted nothing more than to plunge into her and fuck her senseless until she was screaming his name he pulled himself together, he wanted to cherish her body, wanted to draw as much passion out of her as possible but the erotic sounds she was making and the way she was bucking her hips against the movements of his hands made him gradually lose control. He pushed one finger inside of her and moved it out again quickly. Kate eyes opened in shock and he shot her a smirk when he pushed the finger back in and began to move it in and out of her with frantic movements. "Kate….damn it….." he hissed and Kate grabbed the hem of his boxers and moved her hand inside. With steady movements she stroked his already hard cock and drew grunts and groans from Sawyer's throat. "God, Sawyer…..I need…..I……". The sound of someone pushing the door of the bathroom open stopped Kate and Sawyer's movements instantly.

--

"Kate? Kate are you in here? Chon the waiter said he saw you come in? Are you okay?" Lucy's voice was steady and clear and Kate looked at Sawyer in shock. The southerner stared at her with a frown and a painful expression but he already knew that they were fucked. Kate took a deep breath. "I'm in here Lucy, I'm fine, why don't wait at outside and I'll hurry." Lucy smiled smugly. Kate's voice sounded hoarse and tense at the same time and she knew that her brunette friend wasn't alone in that cubicle. "Alright, honey, I'll wait outside" she said cheerfully and left the restroom.


	6. Alice in Wonderland

**06 – Alice in Wonderland**

When Kate arrived at the table she found Lucy already engaged in a happy conversation with Sawyer. After her friend had interrupted them they had sulkily retreated from their almost encounter and had moved to straighten their clothes. Sawyer had looked at her with a heat in his eyes that had her almost jump him again, but he had kissed her softly and had whispered a sweet promise into her ears before leaving the ladies' restroom again. Kate checked her reflection in the mirror again. She looked flushed. Her hair was a little tousled, her lips were red and swollen. Kate quickly redid her make-up and looked into the mirror again. Better but she could still feel the heat in her body and was unsure how she should survive the torture that was awaiting her at the table. She took a deep breath and inwardly braced herself for all things to come.

"There you are" Lucy said jovially and looked directly at Kate who had just come back from the bathroom. Kate shot her a false smile and sat down again trying to veil the signals her traitorous body was sending out. "Sorry it took me a while, but you know how women are, they always have to powder their noses" Kate said almost cynically and stared into Lucy's mocking eyes. Sawyer shifted a little uncomfortably on his chair. Lucy had practically thrown herself at him when he had emerged from the ladies' room and had babbled something about incidentally being at the same restaurant when she had already been ushering him towards their table. She had started a non-sense conversation about the heat in Hong Kong, the Chinese people, the best Chinese food and the best restaurants in town. Small talk. Sawyer hated small talk, he was a dead on kind of guy and beating around the bush wasn't his strong suit. But for Kate's sake he had played along knowing that the lady in question was obviously having serious problems rearranging herself. When he had left the small cubicle she had practically been all over him, her legs wound around his waist, her hands in his hair, her lips on his neck and the heat that had been coming from her body had almost been unbearable, but Sawyer knew when he was caught, always had and so he had taken a rain check.

As the minutes had passed he had gotten more and more comfortable in Lucy's presence and the so much abhorred small talk had been turning into a mere inconvenience and later in something resembling nice. But as soon as Kate had reappeared at the table he had felt his body react. His mind was racing, remembering every moan, every soft groan and plea against his ears. He could still taste her on his lips. His whole body was screaming and yelling and longing to touch her and he had to concentrate tremendously not to jump her on that very table. Sawyer smiled inwardly. That would be quite the show. He focused on something safe, in other words something extremely boring. Politics. The different variations of Chinese. Food. Wine. The material of the table cloth. Was that cotton? But none of it worked. He found his thoughts always return to Kate. The silky green dress that danced around her body, the low cut back, her soft skin. The evening was turning into a mere torture and Sawyer wondered when Lucy was going to call it a night so he and Kate could go back to more interesting things.

"Honey, you look great even without make-up, you know that" Lucy answered to Kate's more than useless comment on the female beauty habits and Kate shot her an annoyed look but soon put on her mask of composure again. "So, Lucy, what a coincidence that you're here tonight, isn't it?" Kate asked and Lucy knew exactly what she was referring to. Lucy wasn't here by chance and she was damn sure all three people at that table knew. But for decency's sake all three played along. "Well, you know, I was hungry as hell and I just love this place so much so I got here as quickly as I could and as I'm about to sit down at my own little table Billy appeared, you know, the cute waiter who always gives us extra wine for free, anyway, he told me that you were here and I just felt so lucky! Great food and great company!" Lucy's voice was ecstatic and way too cheery and it annoyed Kate even more. She loved Lucy like a sister and appreciated that she was keeping an eye on her but it was getting ridiculous. Kate wanted to scream and yell at her for interfering like this and that she already had a mother and didn't need the third degree from her. She wanted to threaten Lucy that she might fire her but deep down she knew, deep down she knew that her friend was right. And even though she didn't want to admit it and even though she had no intention of keeping her hands off Sawyer, she decided to play along, for now. So Kate put herself together and joined the meaningless small talk.

The evening passed pleasantly enough for all parties involved. They talked about many things, some important, some not, the food was excellent and the wine was even better. Sawyer was getting more comfortable with the two women at his table and Kate felt the grudge against Lucy go away. Lucy on the other hand felt like she had won a race. She had come for one reason and one reason only. To keep Kate away from Sawyer's bed and the way her friend was behaving now, composed and with a glimpse of having given up, she was pretty sure that her boss slash best friend would behave herself tonight.

So around midnight Lucy called it a night and said she would get a taxi and head home. Since Kate lived in the Peak District and her place wasn't far she told Sawyer to see her home safely and left without further doubt that both would spend the night in their respective beds. Kate had never invited a guy to her place. Never ever. She had the Chinese values planted deep inside of her and even though she was seeing them more as guidelines than rules and had had her fair share of adventures and indecencies she had never ever taken a guy home and Lucy knew that she wouldn't do it tonight, either.

When Sawyer first saw the familiar building of his hotel he sighed inwardly. It was the first indication that the lovely and to some extent crazy evening was soon going to be over. After Lucy had left he and Kate had had another glass of wine and around 1 o'clock he had, southern gentleman that he is, offered to walk her home, since she only lived a few streets from the restaurant they'd spent the evening at. But Kate had declined ever so friendly and had said that it was her job to see him home safely, him being her guest and everything. Sawyer hadn't bothered to argue since this only meant he got to spend a few more lovely moments with the beautiful woman in the green vision of a dress. They had taken a taxi to the district where the Mandarin Oriental was situated at and a few blocks away from the hotel they had gotten out. "You have to walk through Hong Kong at night, Sawyer, it's something you'll never forget!" Kate had said with a big smile on her face. If it had been the wine lighting her spirit or genuine happiness he hadn't been able to determine but she had been absolutely right. Hong Kong was a vibrating melting pot at day but at night it showed the few people still awake its real beauty. The lights of the megacity were glowing everywhere and Sawyer felt like he was on a whole different planet. The world around him looked like a starry sky that had him and her equally trapped. The pitch black sky had long lost its threatening menace and the white and yellow fires and lights created an unbelievable and almost unreal atmosphere. Never had Sawyer thought a city with more than seven million inhabitants could be so magic.

They both walked towards the entrance of the luxury hotel and Kate turned around to face him, a warm smile on her face. "Thanks for the nice evening, Sawyer" she said softly and moved a little closer to place a soft kiss on his right cheek. Sawyer couldn't deny the effect the innocent gesture had on him and he instantly smirked. "I'm the one who's gotta say thank you, sweetcheeks, for walking me home and all" he said with his drawl at its best. Kate rewarded him with another smile and he realized that she hadn't moved back the few inches and was still standing dangerously close, her lips mere inches away from his. He could almost feel the heat of her skin and could smell faint traces of her perfume. She searched his eyes thoroughly. "You're welcome, Sawyer" he heard her say and for an instant was hoping she would close the ridiculous and poor copy of a distance between them but Kate did nothing of the sort. She just stood there, all beautiful and waiting for him, her skin burning with desire and need, both clearly visible in her eyes. He had promised her he'd "finish it later" and Sawyer wasn't one to break his promises. "Come up with me" he almost whispered and then used one of his hands to haul her into his arms and place a passionate kiss on her lips. She instantly parted her lips and Sawyer didn't waste any time and let his tongue explore the contours of her lovely and enticing mouth. Kate was melting into him and couldn't resist him or his offer. She nodded fervently and within minutes found herself in his large suite.

He had her trapped against the big door and was nestling her neck with highly erotic feather kisses that had her go crazy in no time. Kate was paralyzed. He wasn't doing a lot, he wasn't touching her everywhere, wasn't using his body to conquer hers yet but his small and feather like movements against her soft skin were turning her insane and all she could do was cling to him with both her hands. Sawyer was in heaven. He had trapped her and now she was here. She was his. His to explore, his to enjoy, his to drive crazy and he was already loving the thought. Back in the elevator and back in the small cubicle of the restroom he had only wanted it to be fast, to get rid of the terrible tension inside of him and between him and her. He had wanted to do her, touch her, kiss her, have her, simply fuck her senseless and battle for his and her release, but now, as she was beneath him, her body quivering, sighing, making soft noises against his ear as he was tormenting her neck with little kisses he only wanted to explore more and more. He wanted her to fall in as deep as he already was. He wanted to touch and kiss and lick every part of her body, wanted to see her eyes glow and burn with the fire he was igniting inside of her, he wanted her to tremble with desire until neither of them could bear it anymore.

Sawyer let his hands wander down her sides and felt Kate shiver at the feeling. The silky green material of her dress was between his hands and her burning skin and all she wanted was for it to go away. She used one of her hands to touch his cheek and Sawyer looked into her green depths. "Undress me" she whispered and Sawyer felt jolts of excitement run through his whole body. The woman was already turning his brain to mush and she wasn't even naked, yet. Dangerous. Inevitable. Ever so slowly he placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips and smiled at her. "My pleasure" he whispered, took her hand and guided her to the bedroom. They were standing opposite each other and Kate helped Sawyer out of his dinner jacket. With expertise she loosened his tie and threw it on the floor on top of the black material of the jacket. Sawyer stared at her and enjoyed what he saw. She obviously knew what she wanted and he had always appreciated that in a woman. Kate began to open the buttons of his brisk white shirt and let her hands roam his tanned chest. Soon she had the last buttons open and the shirt joined the other parts of discarded clothes. Kate instantly went for his belt and the top button of his pants but Sawyer stopped her by taking her hands in his. "Easy Princess, we still have all night, about time you lose some of your clothes." Kate let out a soft giggle that surprised her as much as Sawyer but she didn't have a lot of time to ponder her girly like behavior because Sawyer was already peeling her dress off her shoulders and down her body.

What lay beneath caused Sawyer to gasp. She wasn't wearing a bra as he had already been suspecting. The green dress simply didn't leave space for it. Her firm breasts were beautiful and Sawyer let his hands touch the swell of them and let his thumbs graze her already hard nipples. Kate moaned heavily and Sawyer kissed her again, this time with full force and a certain amount of urgency and demand. His tongue was almost relentless against hers and Sawyer forced himself to slow down. He didn't want her to be one more of his meaningless quickies. He began kissing her neck again and moved lower with every part of soft skin that he kissed. Kate was trembling and felt her knees go weak but Sawyer reacted immediately and carefully led her towards the big bed. Kate lay down on the soft linens with only her black panties and her pitch black Mary Janes on. Sawyer quickly got rid of his pants and shoes and with only his boxers on he moved towards the bed. He kneeled down on it and casually nudged Kate's legs apart and leaned forward, his weight supported by his well trained arms. He placed another kiss on her already waiting lips und Kate surprised him by grasping his neck with both her hands and pulling him down on top of her.

Kate instantly loved the feeling of his weight on her and encouraged him even more by moving one of her hands over his back and straight into his boxers. She grabbed his buttocks and tried to make him move closer to her. "God, Kate" Sawyer groaned against her ear and gripped one of her legs and wound it around his waist. Kate didn't pay attention and accidentally pinched him a little with the heel of her shoe and Sawyer flinched at the pain but his reaction quickly turned to amused and equally aroused. "Damn, Sassafras, you need to get a license for those!" he said with a mixture of pain and mock on his face and he got back on his knees. Kate held her leg higher and let it rest on Sawyer's shoulder. The picture was almost too much for Sawyer to bear, there was this beautiful woman beneath him, waiting for him, offering herself to him. Sawyer let his hand rest at her hip for a second but soon began stroking her skin towards her knees and down her leg and up to the heels of her shoes. Slowly he removed the black weapon from her foot and let it fall down on the ground next to the bed. He placed a soft kiss on the inner side of her thigh and expertly switched to her other leg. He tortured this one with the same slow movements and kisses and let soon drop another shoe to the ground.

Another kiss on her inner thigh made Kate go wild inside but she tried her best not to burst without further warning. She was enjoying this way too much to want it over as soon as possible. Sawyer began placing more and more soft kisses on her left inner thigh and was inching his way towards the place Kate wanted him to really go. "Sawyer, please" she moaned softly and Sawyer felt his neither regions react even more. With one quick movement he pulled her panties down and they, too, disappeared on one of the several piles of scattered clothes. He place one more kiss on her thigh and then moved his lips towards her hot center. He found her already wet for him and the heat, the smell, the sweet seductive taste of her made Sawyer painfully hard. He'd been using all his restraint not to jump her like an animal gone wild but this woman was something else entirely and she was igniting something inside of him that made him forget all resolutions. He darted his tongue forward and moved against her clit with controlled yet slightly frantic movements that soon had Kate breathe heavily and grip the sheets violently for support. Kate couldn't bear it any longer, the friction, the tension, the heat, it was all too much. Sawyer was holding her hips pinned against the mattress and he was torturing her, tormenting her with the movements of his lips and his tongue. Kate fought the wave of passion that was threatening to come over her, she was desperately trying to endure but if the man was going on like that she wouldn't manage for very long.

With the last remains of willpower and strength she could muster he softly pulled at his hair and Sawyer willingly obeyed. When he saw the erotic look in her eyes all he could do was get rid of his boxers in no time. Kate gasped at the sight a hard Sawyer was giving her but the longing, the want, the need, overweighed all doubt or fear and as she had her eyes shut in passionate apprehension all she could do was let out an uncontrolled groan when Sawyer finally pushed inside of her with one languid movement. "Ugh" he let out between clenched teeth and bit Kate's ear in a primal way. She was so tight and yet it somehow fit perfectly. They both held still for a few seconds but Sawyer soon started to move slowly. The sensitive movements created even more tension inside of Kate and she lost all sense of time or reality. Sawyer sped up his movements and kissed Kate again, more urgently, more demanding as he was trying to draw as much out of her as possible. Kate wound both her legs around his waist again and joined his frenzied rhythm both fighting for release. The whole room was a cloud of heat, the dark Hong Kong night outside long forgotten. Sawyer rammed into her with primal need. "Damn, Kate, I….you gotta….ugh…" was al he could muster, all sense erased from his mind. All that mattered was Kate, her body, how it felt, how she moved against and beneath him. "Sawyer, more, please, more" she moaned against his ear and Sawyer increased his pace to an almost violent thrusting in and out of her helpless yet painfully aroused body.

Kate could feel it, the tingling sensation in her toes, the burning inside of her stomach. "God, Sawyer" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she finally came and it took Sawyer over the edge with her. Another few frantic thrusts and he was coming inside of her his grip on her hips marking her skin, his body finally getting the release it had been craving for all day. They both remained like this for a few more moments, looking into each others eyes, their breathing heavy and their bodies spent. Tenderly Sawyer caressed her cheek and searched her face. How could he not have noticed before? How could he not have seen it? Kate's face was full of lovely little freckles. They were practically everywhere. On her nose, on her cheeks and Sawyer instantly fell in love with the small dots. They were beautiful, she was beautiful. Kate realized his shocked stare. "What?" she asked nervously and Sawyer shot her his trademark smirk. "Nothing Freckles, just realized how beautiful you are" he said with a genuine tone and kissed her gently. Against his nature Sawyer rolled off of her and wasted no time to pull her close into an intimate embrace and after only a few minutes they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

When Sawyer woke up the sun was already fighting her way through the soft curtains into the bedroom and was tickling his nose. He took a deep breath and remembered the night. Dinner. Lucy. Kate. Kate. Freckles. His Freckles. He moved his hands towards the other side of the bed and opened his eyes in shock. Kate was gone.


End file.
